The present invention relates to a process for obtaining a structure generating non-linear electrooptical effects, i.e. a structure possessing a susceptibility somewhat greater than 1. It also relates to structures obtained from this process and in particular those enabling the generation of a second harmonic of an optical wave incident on such a structure. The invention further relates to possible applications for such structures that can be implemented in the form of planar layers, films or for producing optical guides.